


Llévalo contigo

by TabathaCreevey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, POV Akaashi Keiji
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabathaCreevey/pseuds/TabathaCreevey
Summary: ———Drabble———Bokuto se va a la universidad, y Akaashi le asegura que todo estará bien.





	Llévalo contigo

¿Escuchas mi corazón? Concentrate en eso.  
Va rápido, como nuestras miradas cuando nos buscamos en medio de toda esa gente en los pasillos de la preparatoria. Rápido como cuando anotaste el punto ganador en el último set de ese partido en las nacionales. ¿Sabes la razón? 

Es un poco complicado para mi expresar con la confianza necesaria cuanto te necesito. No soy como tú, con el corazón en la manga; lo tengo en el pecho. Cada palpitar hace un eco dentro de mi. ¿Lo escuchas? Yo sólo lo escucho si estas conmigo. 

Respira. Créeme cuando te digo que no te dejaré. No te olvidaré cuando te vayas. Te extrañaré cada segundo, mi corazón recordándome que solo estas en la universidad, que nos veremos en unos días y que pronto estaremos juntos. 

No lo pienses demasiado. Sabíamos que este momento llegaría. Sabía que te pondrías así. Sabes que no debes preocuparte. Solo siente mi corazón. No lo olvides. Y llévalo contigo.


End file.
